


Do you know Chloe Decker?

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon Life, Gen, King of Hell has a Fanboy., Post-Season/Series 04, Ruler of Hell Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Velomos is a simple demon. He just wants to do his job and please his King. As a lower level demon, he never thought he would be able to advance but when an opportunity arises to participate in a special project for Lord Morningstar, he jumps at the chance.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar & Demons
Comments: 53
Kudos: 227





	Do you know Chloe Decker?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT...Here be spoilers for Season 5A. 
> 
> Okay, you have been warned.
> 
> This little plot bunny grew legs after a discussion with my Lucifer gaming discord group. We got to wondering about the life of the demons from Episode 5x1 Really Sad Devil Guy.
> 
> I decided to go ahead and post without a beta review so the story is probably rife with errors but who cares. I mostly wrote this to entertain myself and them. 🤣
> 
> Thanks NotOneLine, Kay_Kat, Bring_Me_Light, Shazzam. You guys rock!

Velomos shuffled along with his fellow demons as they made their way to their new posting. Many things had changed since Lord Lucifer’s return.

He had heard the rumors of what had happened to several of the higher-ranking demons when his lord and master had resumed his throne but no one knew of the specifics. Frankly, Velomos didn’t want to know. He was of the opinion that it was better to keep your head down, do your job and not draw attention to yourself. Those who drew the eye of the King were apt to regret it.

He had also heard the screams.

They weren’t the screams of the damned, with those he was quite familiar. No, these blood curdling screams were felt in the marrow of his bones and went on for days. There was no place in the whole kingdom where they could not be heard. So, yeah, Velomos would rather stay in the dark about what happened.

Whatever had occurred apparently had created job openings. One demon’s misfortune was his gain, Velomos supposed.

Not that he was complaining about his change in status. His new position was much better than his old job of keeping rats and other vermin supplied to the various cells designated for that particular torture. As a lower level demon, he never expected to be able to advance but when the opportunity arose to participate in a special project for Lord Morningstar, he had jumped at the chance.

Neveah, Hell’s highest-ranking demon with her sister Mazikeen still on Earth, had gathered him and many other minor demons to be addressed by the King himself. She would be responsible for overseeing the project and therefore Velomos’ boss. He had no idea what Lord Lucifer’s plans were and he didn’t ask. Head down, remember?

The building where he now spent his time was like nothing Velomos had ever seen. It was made up of several floors with dark glass-like windows all around. However, once inside, you could not see out. Which was fine. It wasn't like there was a great view in Hell. At first, he thought it was a different type of cell for the damned but that wasn’t it at all.

His Lord had explained that this place was called a “precinct”, whatever that meant, and that their job would be to process souls from a place called “California”. Each day, they were to see a high-ranking demon known as the “Desk Sergeant” for a list of souls assigned to them to process. They were to ask each soul several specific questions and sort them according to the responses. Once sorted, the souls would then be taken to their designated cells to commence their punishment by other lower-ranking demons.

The building was also under some sort of enchantment. Whenever he or any of the demons entered, their outer appearance changed. Gone were the weeping boils or skeletal face and hands of their true form to be replaced with smooth unblemished skin. Gone were the scale and leather garments of their normal attire to be replaced by something called a “uniform”.

Velomos didn’t understand the reason for the changes but he did have to admit it was easier to conduct the interviews when the souls were not screaming.

All in all, he was happy with the arrangement. For a demon, he was pretty fastidious and the “precinct” was... _nice,_ even with the flickering lights and the vile, bitter drink called "coffee". It was also clean. Well, relatively clean. It was still Hell and the ash got everywhere.

“Name?” Velomos asked the soul sitting beside his desk.

“Jessica Wilson,” replied a nervous woman in a torn print dress. She had blood on her face and in her hair. She also kept looking over her shoulder like she was afraid someone would come up behind her.

Velomos checked his list and placed a check mark by the woman’s name.

“Did you live in Southern California, Orange County or the greater Los Angeles area?” he addressed the woman.

“What? No. Why?” the woman replied, eyes wide.

“Not important,” Velomos replied while he filed out the necessary forms, stamped the top page and handed the woman the sheets of paper. He then signaled to another demon to take the woman away.

Every day was more of the same; ask the questions, fill out the forms, move on to the next soul. Velomos didn’t mind; anything was better than the rats.

But one day, something different happened.

“Name?” Velomos asked the black man.

“Lee Garner,” the man replied, eyes darting around the room. Lee didn’t remember much about the past few hours but he was very familiar with the inside of a police station. It must have been one heck of a party.

The man was dressed strangely for a human soul, in Velomos’ opinion, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. Mortals were beyond his understanding and if they chose to wear animal striped short pants and nothing else, who was he to judge. He thought the hole in the chest would be of more concern to the man but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it, so Velomos continued with his questioning.

“Did you live in Southern California, Orange County or the greater Los Angeles area?”

“Yeah,” Lee replied, eyeing the police officer warily.

Velomos perked up at that, he rarely got to ask the additional questions.

“Are you familiar with or have you personally met a Chloe Decker?” Velomos asked the man.

“Um…no?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. _What kind of question was that?_ Lee thought to himself.

Not deterred, the demon went on to his next question.

“Have you heard of, had any dealings with or ever met a Lucifer Morningstar?” Velomos looked at the mortal soul with baited breath.

Lee blinked at the uniformed officer before answering. “Isn’t he that nightclub owner who thinks he’s the devil?” A small voice in the back of Lee’s brain kept telling him that he had actually met the Devil, but Lee shut that voice down quickly. That was just a crazy dream, right?

“So, you know him?” Velomos exclaimed excitedly, eyes lighting up. In his excitement, the demon had forgotten he was supposed to be doing a job instead of inching closer to the black man. _Here was a mortal who knew his liege lord on Earth. How marvelous._

“Yeah…maybe?” Lee hedged, leaning away from the officer. Maybe if he claimed to know the club owner, he could talk his way out of… _where was he exactly?_

“You, sir, are one lucky human,” Velomos told Lee with a voice full of awe. “To have actually met my Lord Lucifer, well, that is a privilege few can claim.”

“Riiiight,” Lee drew out the syllables, he was getting the feeling that something very strange was going on.

“I have only seen him from a distance,” Velomos related as he filled out the appropriate form, “but he was a glorious sight to behold.” Once the form was complete, he stapled a gold tag to the top page, something he never had occasion to do before.

Handing the papers to Lee and signaling to one of the lower demons, Velomos stood up and stuck out his hand.

Lee stood up also and looked at the hand thrust out at him. After a moment’s hesitation, he took it before following the other officer. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

“Enjoy your stay,” Velomos said with a little wave.

Velomos did not know the reasons for the questions or why they mattered so much to Lord Lucifer. He didn’t know what happened to the souls after he filled out their paperwork and added any additional tags. It wasn’t his place to wonder these things. He was a simple demon after all.

There were rumors surrounding the questions, there always were, but the biggest rumor was about Chloe Decker. Some thought she was some great threat and was the reason for their master’s return. Others believed that she was the Devil’s consort and therefore the new Queen of Hell.

Velomos was of the second opinion

Most demons were smart enough to not voice these suspicions aloud when they were at work. Neveah was known to drop in at random to check up on them. Those that did let something slip were never seen again.

Some demons just didn’t know when to shut up.

Velomos liked to think he was one of the smart ones.

It had been some time since anything interesting had happened to Velomos while he completed his duties but that was about to change.

When the large bald-headed man sat down at his desk, Velomos could tell right away this soul was a special one. He had seen his type many times before while performing his previous job.

“Name,” he asked the surly man with the neck tattoos and a bloody gaping hole in his forehead.

“Who wants to know?” the man snapped.

“Please just answer the questions.” he sighed. Really, there was no need to be unpleasant.

“Joe Martin,” the man finally replied, slumping down in the chair.

“Did you live in Southern California, Orange County or the greater Los Angeles area?”

“Yeah, what’s it to ya?” Joe replied with a sneer.

“Are you familiar with or have you personally met a Chloe Decker?” Velomos asked the man.

The man seemed to think over the question. “Decker? Yeah, I think that was her name.” Joe was looking around the room as he answered.

Velomos’ eyes snapped up to the man. No one had ever answered yes to that particular question that he was aware of but he had to make sure.

“Detective Chloe Decker?” he asked. “Who looks like this?” The demon pulled out a picture of the detective and handed it to the man.

Joe took the picture and looked at it. It showed a stick figure, presumably a woman, with long hair and two very large breasts. It looked like it had been drawn by a five-year-old.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Joe scoffed and threw the picture back on the desk. “I don’t know what your game is pal, but that don’t look like nobody.”

Velomos gasped before retrieving the drawing and smoothing out the creases. How dare this human soul say such a thing? Of course, the picture was an accurate depiction of Detective Decker. Lord Lucifer himself had created the image and he could not be wrong. This soul was lucky Velomos didn’t cut off his head for such disrespect toward his Lady Queen.

“Let me be clear, you are saying that you are personally acquainted with Detective Chloe Decker of the LAPD?”

“Yeah, that blonde bitch caught me and Rick at Frankie’s house. I shot at her but…” Joe stopped, suddenly unsure why he was talking so much. _What exactly happened after he pulled the trigger?_

“Well, then, this is your lucky day,” Velomos grinned a tight smile. He wasn’t exactly sure what Lord Lucifer had in store for this soul but he had been instructed to bring any soul who claimed to know Detective Decker directly to the attention of Neveah.

When Joe saw the grin on the officer’s face, he felt fear for the first time in like, forever. There was something predatory about that smile and frankly he was getting a pretty bad vibe about this whole place. When the officer reached out and grabbed him, Joe tried to snatch his arm back but the man’s grip was like steel. He had no choice but to go wherever he was being taken although the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing stronger by the minute.

Velomos led the soul through several doors and up many flights of stairs until they came to a corner office on the top floor. When he opened the door, he pushed the soul inside causing him to stagger into the room. Behind the desk in the center of the room sat Neveah. The demoness eyed the soul before her with a raised eyebrow.

“What do we have here?” Neveah addressed Velomos, never taking her eyes off the soul.

Joe, who had come to a stop in front of the desk, was having trouble meeting the woman’s eye. He had a very bad feeling about this.

“He knows Detective Decker,” Velomos informed her, smiling like he had brought her some great prize.

“Does he now?” she purred, rising from her chair to walk around the desk. She reached out and grabbed Joe by the chin and forced him to meet her eye.

“Lord Lucifer will be so happy to meet you,” she said smiling in a way that made Joe want to wet his pants. _Who were these people and who was this Lucifer she was talking about?_

Neveah closed her eyes and a few moments later a great swooshing noise could be heard outside the building. As Velomos looked on, a great winged creature landed on the balcony. Shrugging his white luminous wings away, Lord Lucifer entered the office.

“This better be important, Neveah. I was in the middle of tweaking the loop for that bastard Cain and I was really enjoying myself.” Lucifer was brushing the ash off his suit as he advanced into the room to see his head demon, another minor demon and a soul looking back at him.

“My Lord,” Neveah said bowing her head. “You wished to be informed if a soul claimed to know Chloe Decker.” She gestured to the soul that was gaping at the Devil like a fish out of water. “This soul claims such an acquaintance.”

“Oh, really,” Lucifer crooned as he neared the soul, devilish grin firmly in place.

The closer Lucifer got, the more the man tried to back away but Velomos reached out and grabbed him to keep him in place.

“And who might you be?” Lucifer asked, looming over the other man.

Joe opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out.

Velomos reached up and slapped the soul on the back of the head. “My Lord Lucifer asked you a question. You will answer.” No damned soul would disrespect his master if he had any say in the matter.

“It’s alright, Velomos, I will get my answers,” Lucifer said. 

Velomos’ chest swelled up with pride and a huge smile spread across his face when Lord Lucifer addressed him by name. _To think that his lord and master knew his name!_ Oh, this was the best day of his demonic life!

Grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, Lucifer continued to stare into the wide-staring eyes of the soul in front of him.

“Now, tell me, mortal, how do you know Detective Decker?” Lucifer's powers were heightened in his infernal kingdom and no soul, or demon for that matter, could resist him. It worked on more than just desires. Whatever information Lucifer wanted, it would be given. There was no hiding from the King of Hell.

This soul was no different.

“I...I...she…,” Try as he might, Joe couldn’t look away. The desire to tell everything he knew bubbled up from the bottom of his soul. The pull was so strong that he had no hope of resisting and suddenly found himself spilling his guts.

“Some leather clad chick hauled me in for questioning. Then that blond bitch…,” Joe babbled.

“Tread carefully. What was the blond's name?” Lucifer demanded, shaking the man to emphasize his point.

“Decker... she said her name was Detective Decker,” Joe responded, lip quivering, body trembling.

“And...” Lucifer purred.

Joe swallowed but continued to speak. “Yeah, Det. Decker asked me about Frankie’s murder, but I didn’t have anything to do with that. I didn’t even know he was dead but me and Rick decided to check Frankie’s safe, he kept money and shit in there, you know?” Joe’s words ran over themselves but he wasn’t done. “So, like, me and Rick go to Frankie’s and we’re trying to open the safe when we hear someone bust in the front door.” 

“He shot the Detective,” Velomos supplied happily, grinning, simply giddy at the chance to help his liege lord.

“WHAT!” Lucifer screamed letting his eyes reflect the fury he felt.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Joe blubbered, trying to get out of Lucifer hold.

“Wrong deity,” the Devil snarled, his voice dropping down several octaves. Shadows began to creep forth from the corners of the room. Even Velomos and Neveah felt the power in the room in response to Lucifer’s rage. 

“Is this true? Did you shoot the Detective?” Lucifer growled, still shaking the soul in his hands.

“Please man, don’t hurt me,” Joe begged.

“Oh I think it’s too late for that,” Lucifer sneered. “Now, answer my question. DID YOU SHOOT THE DETECTIVE?” The building shook with the anger and power of his voice.

“No, man,” Joe cried, still held within the Lord of Hell’s thrall. “I shot at her but I don’t think I hit her. Please, man, please, I’m begging you.” Tears were streaming down his face now.

Some of Lucifer's anger subsided with the man’s admission. He knew this soul did not lie; it was impossible for them to deceive him. However, it could be only what the man thought was true.

“You had better hope that she is unharmed,” Lucifer spoke to the man more calmly but no less angrily. “Neveah?” he called over his shoulder never taking his eyes off the soul.

“I will send word to the gate to inform me when your sister visits next, my Lord.” Neveah said, instantly knowing what her master needed.

“Good,” Lucifer nodded. “Velomos,” he addressed the minor demon once more, “you did well. Next time, bring the soul directly to me, understand?” He looked over at Velomos and was pleased to see that the demon nodded in the affirmative. “Neveah will set it up. Tell the others.”

“And you my fine, new friend,” Lucifer returned his attention to the soul currently in his clutches. “I believe we should get better acquainted.” With that Lucifer assumed his true infernal form.

Joe's screams were cut short when Lucifer spread his bat-like wings and disappeared from the room.

Yes, this was the best day in Velomos’ life.


End file.
